xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Bruce Wayne(Batman) (Earth-16)
Bruce Wayne is the son of Dr. Thomas and Martha Wayne. Wayne was only eight years old when he witnessed his parents being murdered by a man named Joe Chill. 13 years later, Wayne began fighting crime as Batman at age 21. The following year, Batman met Superman. Then four years after their first meeting, the Justice League was founded and formally, Batman was its 2nd member. About two years after, Bruce Wayne opened his home to the recently orphaned nine year old Dick Grayson and mentored him so that Boss Zucco, who murdered Grayson's parents, would be brought to justice and would not turn out like him. When he is not operating as Batman, Wayne is CEO of Wayne Enterprises and maintains some involvement in the company's charitable arm, the Wayne Foundation. At some point, Batman struck up a romantic relationship with Talia Al Ghul. On August 27th, 2009, Batman once again implored Talia Al Ghul to give up serving her father. When she wouldn't comply, Batman left her alone. Now active for nine years, the 32 year old Batman deduced the high profile status of the Justice League prevented its members from stopping more and more criminals. Batman was formally elected to serve as the Justice League's leader in Team Year Zero. On July 4th, at 12:00 Eastern Daylight Time (EDT), Batman and Robin defeated Mr. Freeze in Gotham then met up with several allies at the Hall of Justice at 14:00 EDT. While organizing a debrief to discuss the coincidence of four ice villains attacking on the same day, Speedy aired his views and quit after gaining no ground. Then, Superman's report provided Batman with the context to instigate an investigation of Project Cadmus. However, the threat of Wotan, delayed that measure. Results aside, Batman was not pleased with the actions of Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash. They hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered civilians. However, with their rebellion still lit, he helped found the Team, an undercover unit in the League, to take on covert missions. Like a general, Batman often issues orders and missions to the unit. Intrigued by developments on Santa Prisca, Batman deployed the Team on their first mission; recon. After being apprised of the mission, Batman declared all members of the Team would receive written evaluations and congratulated them for adjusting their battle plan and choosing a leader. On August 7th, Batman and Green Arrow offered Artemis a position on the Team. On August 19th, Batman and Robin prevented Ra's Al Ghul from launching his latest doomsday weapon into space but learned after that Kent Nelson had passed on. They attended his funeral on August 21st. Batman and Green Arrow then approached Artemis with an odd request, to arrest her. On August 26th, Batman and Robin confronted Clayface in Gotham but were soundly defeated. Batman assigned the Team to track the creature. On August 27th, Batman arrived to find the Team defeated by Clayface. Batman rendered Clayface inert with a taser targeted at the frequency of his morphic resonance pattern. Upon returning to the Cave, Batman advised Aqualad to regain his focus or resign then also spent quality time with Dick Grayson, who was becoming increasingly frustrated with his role. On September 11th, 21:48 EDT, Batman and Robin attempted to stop a group of kidnappers. In mid-September, Batman's suspicion with the four ice villains' attacks on July 4th were confirmed. The four were to be "reunited" at Belle Reve Penitentiary. He dispatched Miss Martian and Superboy to go undercover and investigate while Aqualad and Red Tornado stood by to provide any assistance if needed. On September 22nd, Batman arrived with other members of the Justice League to find the Cave invaded, the Team neutralized, and Red Tornado missing. Batman then learned from Aqualad about Sportsmaster's hint of a mole. Superboy overheard the conversation and revealed the secret to the rest of the Team. Despite the recent attack and revelation, Batman presented them with a new mission. After checking his sources and studying the patterns, Batman assigned the Team to investigate gorilla attacks in Northern India. After reading their reports, Batman then assigned them to investigate another possible operation in Bwunda. On October 1st, 18:13 EDT, Batman arrived at the Cave. He informed the Team of his investigation on the Kobra Venom. However, his briefing was interrupted by the public debut of the Injustice League. Batman decided the Justice League would battle the League's Plant Creatures while the Team disabled its central control system. Batman felt the Team was ready to face a threat as dangerous as the members of the Injustice League. He, Zatara, and Captain Marvel arrived in Gotham City to battle Plant Creatures. The Justice League later arrived in Bayou Bartholomew. Batman disarmed then knocked out the Joker. He rated the Team's performance as satisfactory. On November 11th, Batman coordinated the first joint mission between the Justice League and the Team. Batman met up with Aquaman, Aqualad, Flash, and Robin to destroy a Flying Ice Fortress. On November 13th, Batman and Flash visited Belle Reve Penitentiary to investigate the five ice villains and their possible connection to the ice storms. On November 22nd, 09:42 EST, Batman showed Dinah Lance startling footage of her kissing Superboy. It turned out to be Miss Martian. As Lance talked to Miss Martian about her reservations, Batman summoned the Team for a mission. He assigned them to investigate President Harjavti after his bizarre announcement of unifying Qurac and Bialya. Since Aqualad was out helping Aquaman, Batman made the next logical choice and designated Robin as the team leader for the mission. On December 30th, Batman congratulated the Team for helping prove Warden Strange ran Belle Reve as a front for criminal activity and had the villains' containment case brought to the Watchtower for further analysis. At 23:46 EST, Red Arrow planted a device on Batman. Compromised, he joined the rest of the League in the main hall and issued his personal override protocol. Vandal Savage gained entry into the Watchtower. On February 16th, 21:31 EST, Team Year Five, Batman communicated with the Team from the Watchtower. He relayed Wonder Woman's request for help investigating the kidnapping of Dr. Sandsmark from her dig site near Olympia. After the Verhoyansk mission, the Team noted the presence of LexCorp tech. Batman shared League intelligence that Luthor was overseeing a mining operation on Santa Prisca. Since Aquaman was already on-scene investigating a sudden rise of toxic metals in the water and soil, Batman assigned the Team to make contact. With Aquaman missing in action and Black Manta Troopers present, Batman advised Alpha Squad to proceed with caution. After the Santa Prisca mission was completed, Batman asked the Team for a status report. Aquagirl informed everyone the statue fragments coveted by the Light were somehow tied to the myth surrounding Tiamat and Marduk. Going on Dr. Sandsmark's latest message, Batman believed Dr. Sandsmark would be moved through the Gotham Docks. Following the Gotham mission, Batman congratulated the Team on rescuing Dr. Sandsmark and recovering all the statue fragments then asked Sandsmark if she seen or overheard anything else. Based on her descriptions, Zatanna deduced techno-sorcery was once again being used by the Light. Batman was unable to get a response from Aquagirl at the Metropolitan Museum of Art so he pulled up surveillance fotage from around the time Alpha Squad left for Gotham City. They watched as Klarion completed the statue and Aquagirl followed after him through a portal. As Klarion prepared to awaken Tiamat, Batman flagged disaster reports about a flood in Singapore and a tsunami warning in Japan. On February 18th, 09:16 UTC+2, just as Alpha Squad arrived in Bialya to find Aquagirl and the statue, Batman got in more disaster reports. He sent fellow Justice League members out to help quell the panic and start rescue efforts. Alpha fought their way through a heavily guarded desert canyon and entered the Esagila's Royal Gardens. Batman reported more disasters in South America, Taipei, and Antarctica. Time was running out. Despite all odds, Beta Squad was able to defeat Tiamat. However, Batman was still getting disaster reports. Suddenly, Tiamat arose in a second form. At 09:59 EST, Batman commended the Team in their moment of loss. He reminded them billions of lives were saved, Dr. Sandsmark was safe, rescue efforts were underway across the globe, and the League planned to destroy the Tiamat statue fragments. He then stated every member knows the risks and Aquagirl's death was not the first nor the last loss they would suffer. Nightwing believed it was time to take the fight directly to the Light but Aqualad was missing. Batman advised everyone to get some rest and signed off. On December 1st, Batman and Robin investigated a case in Gotham City during the crises that emerged from Metropolis. on January 6th, Team Year Six, Batman observed Martian Manhunter's fruitless interrogation of a Krolotean. With Miss Martian's new intelligence, the Team and Justice League partnered on a joint mission to Malina Island. Batman, Nightwing, Batgirl, and Robin took out guards posted in sector three then infiltrated the base. On January 26th, Batman left with a group of teammates to Rimbor to stand trial for the 16 hour rampage initiated by the Light. On June 20th, they returned to Earth cleared of all charges. On July 4th, Batman announced the Team would operate out of the Watchtower side by side with the League. Category:DC Universe Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Stealth Force Category:Tacticians Category:Justice League Category:Batmen of the Multiverse Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Legal Guardian Category:Driver Category:Pilot Category:Armor Users Category:Earthling Category:Disguise Category:CEOs Category:Multiple Personality Disorder Category:Batman Family Category:Wayne Enterprises Category:Business Owners Category:Humans of Earth-16 Category:Super Hero Category:Americans Category:Secret Keeper Category:Cape Category:Vigilante Category:Gotham City Category:Wayne Family Category:Humans Category:Young Justice Category:Anti-Light Category:Father Category:Spy Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Veterans Category:Teachers Category:Wayne Family Category:Wayne Family Category:Warrior Category:Scientists